Heinz Doofenshmirtz
Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz was originally the main villain on Phineas and Ferb, voiced by Dan Povenmire. He is revealed as the former identity of Professor Time, the person famous for creating time travel between the present and 2175. After his building is destroyed in "The Phineas and Ferb Effect", he crashes on Milo's couch. History In the summer that took place directly before Milo Murphy's law, Doofenshmirtz had been an evil scientist and head of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. He wasn't so much evil in the traditional sense, rather he tended to be overly dramatic, eccentric, and generally clueless. He would constantly attempt to become ruler of "the entire Tri-State Area", but all of his plans more or less end up being thwarted by his nemesis, Perry the Platypus. At the end of the summer, Doofenshmirtz was given a choice between hard time or community service. Choosing the latter, he became a high school science teacher at the beginning of the academic year ("Doof 101"). In a similar vein, once summer ended, Doofenshmirtz gave up being evil and became an O.W.C.A. agent, classified as an ocelot due to his having been raised by ocelots during his youth ("Last Day of Summer", "O.W.C.A. Files"). As Professor Time, he was brought up in conversation in 2175 and is revealed to be the person to invent time-travel. Milo commented that (s)he probably changed his name from something else for branding purposes ("Missing Milo"). During the Pistachions' second takeover of the Earth, Cavendish, Dakota, Milo, Diogee, and Orton go to 9297 Polly Parkway in an attempt to find Professor Time, only to find his former self as Doofenshmirtz ("Fungus Among Us"). It is later confirmed that fifteen years later, Doofenshmirtz will invent time travel and change his name to Professor Time for branding purposes. Professor Time himself appears at the end of the episode as a deus ex machina as Doof remembers to read Orton's memoirs. The Professor and Orton travel back to 1955 to kill Derek before he can implement his plan of replacing humankind with plants wearing rubber masks, thereby restoring the original timeline ("The Phineas and Ferb Effect"). Gallery FungusAmongUsDoof.PNG Fungus (893).png Fungus (894).png Fungus (895).png Doofenshmirtz Portrait.jpg Screenshot (28).png Screenshot (17).png 36573751 195400534463073 4726583059384631296 n.jpg P&F Effect Promo Image 45.jpg P&F Effect Promo Image 36.jpg ProfessorTime.png|Doofenshmirtz's future self known as Professor Time FungusAmongUsDoof.PNG|Heinz as he appears in Fungus Among Us. IMG 0280.PNG|Doof smiling at Lost Dakotas IMG 0281.PNG|Doof and the gang flying in for battle IMG 0290.PNG|Perry saving Doof IMG 0279.PNG|Doof listening to Lost Dakota IMG 0278.PNG|Doof talking to Lost Dakota IMG 0275.PNG|Doof talking to Lost Dakota IMG 0276.PNG|Doof and Lost Dakota smiling at each other IMG 0273.PNG|Doof and Orton tied up by Lost Dakotas IMG 0291.PNG|Doof about to be saved by Perry IMG 0290.PNG|Doof picked up by Perry Trivia * Heinz has the same voice actor as Vinnie Dakota, Dan Povenmire . * He is one of the seven solely known people who avoided being captured and replaced by Pistachions. * Doofenshmirtz is a pun on "Doof" and "Schmerz", the German words for "stupid" and "pain", respectively. * He is one of the only Phineas and Ferb characters who is a permanent character on Milo Murphy's Law. Since Major Monogram and Carl were both seen in the episode "Agee Ientee Diogee", along with Perry being mentioned, it is possible they will also be permanent characters in the show. Appearances Season One * "Fungus Among Us" Season Two * "The Phineas and Ferb Effect" External link * Phineas and Ferb Wiki * Disney Wiki Category:Phineas and Ferb Characters Category:Males Category:H Category:Adults Category:Article stubs Category:Recurring Characters Category:Parents Category:Minor Characters Category:Teachers Category:Humans Category:Time Travelers Category:Siblings Category:Divorced